


Paradise of Light and Dark

by Shadow_Wolf75



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Wolf75/pseuds/Shadow_Wolf75
Summary: The history of Popstar, and the galaxy that contains it, is long and varied. Light and Darkness vie for power throughout the ages, the triumphs and failures of either side scarring the worlds they touch.This is a tale of clockwork stars, of demons and puffballs, of matters of Dream, Dark, Soul, and Heart. Who knows, maybe some of these gremlins might even find a way to finally bring peace to the galaxy? It's a nice thought, anyway...
Kudos: 5





	Paradise of Light and Dark

**The stars see everything.**

“ _... not much time left, but that's fine. You two still live... this paradise still lives. Observer--” _

“ _ I told you to call me--” _

“ _ Els'andra, yes. Just listen to me, would you? We both know how that  _ bastard _ works... he will make another like me, it's only a matter of time, and you're the only one who will live long enough to see it and still remember. Swear to me, that when those children are born, when you find them, you will look after them as best you can. They won't have their elder brother around to do it, you see?” _

“ _ Damn you, Li. You knew he wouldn't let you live, you knew it and you still--” Some cursing in her native language, but then Els'andra quieted and spoke Standard again. She flicked her tail, the bell on the end ringing a bit. “Fine, as this is the only thing I can offer you now. I swear it on my honor as a mage.” _

“ _ Thank you. And High Priestess, I have a task for you as well--” _

_ There was sniffling from the other woman nearby, and she wiped at her eyes with one gloved hand. “So that I can fail at it just as I've failed at saving you? Why wasn't my magic strong enough...?” _

“ _ It's fine, Lele-chan; it's not your fault. It was inevitable, knowing him, but not your fault.” There was a coughing fit from the dying warrior, a thin trickle of blood tracing down from one corner of his mouth. “Y-your task... is to take this, and seal it away as strongly as you can. Even if this weapon is a fellow rogue, I will not have it falling into the Emperor's hands again.” _

“ _ I promise you, that monster will never find it so long as my line draws breath.” _

**Every hope, every dream, every moment no matter their heights or depths, the stars will take notice.**

_ A tiny bell jingled as the tail it was attached to twitched a bit. “Two of them? Hmm, the resemblance is uncanny--” _

“ _ Who're you?” _

“ _ I'm your new doctor, little one. Your 'mom' saved me from the mean old Galaxy Soldiers, and now I'm here to help your brother there feel better. May I ask your names?” _

_ “I'm Rin!” _

“ _ My name's Jin, what's your name?” _

“ _ My name is--” _

**Even when they cannot be seen, even when the darkness is at its blackest, the stars are still there, watching.**

_ “Jin, I really, REALLY need to tell you something. Remember the Cavius incident?” _

_ “Yes, what of it? I still say those blasted Star Warriors led those Dark Matter there…” _

_ “About that… I did some digging, and the construction records of that base show evidence the Dark Matter nest was there well before Holy Nightmare took Cavius for itself. The base even sent a few warnings of increased activity a week or two before Mom ended up there.” _

_ “What are you saying? I couldn't find the records from Cavius--” _

_ “They were deleted.” A smile from Rin, though it was perhaps more simply bearing her teeth. “Only found them because a certain someone sucks at hiding his tracks.” _

_ “Rin, do you have any idea at all of what you're implying? We're his heirs, the ones who've brought this company to where it is today. Why would Nightmare do such a thing?” _

_ “I don't know, maybe extra motivation to kill those Star Warriors, past that I'm not sure. We were lucky that time, if the Zero of those Dark Matter wasn't an old ally of Elsa’s…” _

_ “I… I think one of our clients is calling.” _

_ “You don't believe me?!” _

_ “This is a lot to process, all right?” He shook his head and started walking away. “I need more time to consider…” _

_ “Stars damn it all… time might be the one thing none of us have enough of right now.” _

**And when the light grows to its brightest, the shadows to their longest, the stars witness all.**

“ _... to those of my lineage, I command you, LIVE! No matter the trials you face, you must survive them, so that I may return and seek vengeance! As dreams fade and are reborn, nightmares reemerge as well!” _

**Author's Note:**

> So, some of this probably looks familiar? Yep, that's right, it's a revamp of my old 'Unlikely Sort of Paradise' Kirby anime AU. This go round will have additions from the modern games universe, Star Dream being just one of those (and whose presence extends the backstory to roughly 15,000 years before the anime). Have this prologue for a start, some of these scenes will be expanded as I progress...


End file.
